Wii Binge
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: Major AU.Two in one day! Whoopee! Ed has a Wii addiction basically, poor Alphonse, he gets no sleep


**(sorry this runs so long)**

**K-kun: Ookami here! And with another fic!**

**Ed: sipping tea Your trying _again_?**

**K-kun: Yes, Ed, I'm trying _again_.twitch**

**Ed: I wasn't asking to be rude. I just thought you were working on another fic idea? **

**K-kun: Well technically I am, it's just _things_ came up and--- **

**Iruka: -just came in- She can't think of the right way to go about making the -shudder- crossover work. And your drinking milk tea again.**

**Ed:Phhht!-spits out- WHAT!? Goddammit K-kun! Anyway, randomly forgets in a OOC manner You mean the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'/ 'Naruto' idea right? Well good luck there, no way can you make that work without making it GaaFem!Naru, and even then, expect a flame or two.**

**K-kun: I know that, but I can just cross that bridge when I get there, for now, say the disclaimer someone. I have to sob in a corner for this. goes to sob**

**Ed and Iruka: sweat Ed: Here ya go! hands Iruka the disclaimer You can read it, I'm going to laugh at her suffering, she damn well deserves it for this. Iruka: I'm not even ON this show dammit! …..sighOh well, at least I'm not cross dressing…yet. Disclaimer: K-kun does not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist, or Naruto. Hell. She doesn't even own a Wii! K-kun releases a loud sob at this and breaks down, Ed laughing hysterically (Twitch) Anyway, she wishes she owned FMA at least, just so she could put Elricest in the movie. And are you two done yet? Ed and K-kun(who has stopped crying):Not yet! D**

**Iruka: sweat I guess I'm stuck with the warning too. **

**Warning: Elricest that started out as bad attempts at innuendos in K's head. Major AU as they are in 2006 not 1915 or 1923, Ed still has his Automail though, but for a different reason that only K-kun knows, and in that case, we'll never know. And Yaoi, can't forget that. Don't like, then don't read. Not like you had a choice to read something that offended you or anything oh _no-_sarcasm-. Oh! And first attempt at Elricest.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a calm and peaceful night in the usually bustling city of Central, except for the occasional car or motorcycle, it was rather peaceful night. Outside anyway, indoors was another story entirely. The children, and more specifically, the teens, were currently _obsessed_ with a new product from Japan. Especially a certain golden-headed teen, currently trying to persuade his younger brother to wake up.(A/N: (sweat) mind currently experiencing technical difficulties)

"C'mon Al, _ppppppppppllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee_!" The teen, Edward Elric, persisted, urging his younger brother (by a year and STILL taller than him, dammit!) Alphonse, to wake up. Ed was currently on a gaming binge, having stayed up the night before to play, and beat it in two days, without sleep, 'Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess'. Now he was on a new game, one that required two players, and his brother would not wake up and help him. He didn't care if they'd just finished having sex to make up for lack of it the previous two nights, he wanted to play his game!

"Mhmmm…No Nii-san. It's too late to do that. Besides, I'm exhausted." Al said tiredly.

"But _Alllllllllll_!!!!!!!" Ed whined.

"…"

"Fine, either you get up and help me play the damn game, or you're not getting it up the ass for the next week!"

That apparently got Alphonse because he finally gave in, "…Fine."

Ed smirked, knowing Al would have eventually said yes no matter what, even if the prospect of no sex had a play in it. "Yes! I'll set up the Wii now!" With that, Ed took off to the living room of their shared apartment, (it was mainly Ed paying actually, no matter how much Alphonse protested)

Al groaned, realizing now that he agreed to feed Ed's obsession, sleep was a moot subject that night. "Why do I agree to his late night gaming binges? It's bad enough we have sex more than sleep!" He groaned, annoyed by this prospect.

"Al?!" Ed called from the other room, "Are you coming? The games about to start."

Al chuckled to himself, Ed may have been forced to grow up early, after their mother died and they never saw a trace of their father in the past 15 years (16 in Ed's case) but he was still a growing child, even if he was the youngest alchemist in the military.

"Coming Nii-san!" Al called, already coming into the room adjacent to their bedroom.

And before they started the first level Ed told him, "I'll make it up you, I promise."

Alphonse didn't get sleep for the next two nights.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K-kun:Well, what do you think? I mean I tried to make it believable, and keep them in character.**

**Ed: looks it over It actually looks post worthy.**

**Iruka: I hate to say it, but I agree. Just don't get an over inflated ego about it, you both know where that leads.**

**K-kun and Ed: shudder We know.**

**K-kun: And I promise not to. Now, back to my Rocky Horror/Naruto idea…goes back to corner of evil plotting and 'research'**

**Iruka: WHY did you have to remind her!? Now she'll never leave it alone!**

**Ed: smirks Because, I shouldn't have to be the only one to suffer at her hands.**

**Iruka: groans then sighs exasperatedI knew it! Anyway, reviews are loved, flames are used to flavor her Sasu cuisine, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Ed and K-kun:BYE! D (gee, all my fics last 3 pages, thought they'd really only be one if I stopped commenting so damn much, lol) **


End file.
